


2. История, в которой вышедший из строя аккумулятор связан с синяком на подбородке

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo, ТЕПЕРЬ БАНАНОВЫЙ ака ОТБЕЧЕНЫЙ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Вторая из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	2. История, в которой вышедший из строя аккумулятор связан с синяком на подбородке

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Update 07/05/2016**  
>  **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
> 3) Серия окончена (части с 6 по 7 сейчас дорабатываются)
> 
> ~~От автора:~~  
>  ~~1) НЕ БЕЧЕНО!~~  
>  ~~2) Это WIP и не могу обещать, что он будет дописан. Я предупредила. (в принципе в какой то мере каждая история может рассматриваться и как oneshot)~~  
> 

– Я знала, что это ты, – обвиняюще констатировала она.

– На третьем году обучения, наконец, смогла почувствовать обладающего силой с расстояния в десять футов?

Рей выдохнула и вдохнула, не позволяя его словам задеть ее.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – она старалась заставить голос звучать нейтрально, хотя какая-то маленькая (неконтролируемая и, по-видимому, отвечающая за самосохранение) её часть пыталась тихо впасть в панику.

– В этой подсобке? – глубокий капюшон надежно скрывал его лицо. – Этот вопрос я как раз собирался задать тебе.

Она замешкалась, потому что сама не знала, зачем догнала его, зачем заговорила и втащила в подсобку, чтобы их никто не видел вместе. Благодаря странным непонятным снам, что время от времени приходили к ней, он ощущался как старый добрый друг, тогда как в реальности всё было в точности наоборот. Да, они практически сразу же (после двух яростных, но, как оказалось, совершенно бесполезных сражений) были вынуждены договориться о перемирии. Их отношения постепенно перешли в состояние вялотекущего морального конфликта с редкими вспышками агрессии, и наяву они, чаще всего, просто делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Так что у нее не было повода гоняться за ним и навязывать ему разговор.

– Ты один?

В тусклом мигающем свете он смерил Рей долгим взглядом, но лезть в её мысли то ли не решился, то ли не посчитал нужным. Она вздохнула свободней.

– С тобой.

Рей практически зарычала в ответ, чем вызвала у него едва заметную довольную ухмылку.

– У системы навигации вышел из строя аккумулятор, – сказал он, наконец. – Мне нужен новый, – и добавил недоуменно: – Хотя он и был новый.

– У тебя сломался корабль?! – она чувствовала, что он не врал, но так ведь просто не бывает. Через три часа должны были прибыть генерал Органа и пара капитанов Сопротивления для переговоров с властями по организации местной базы. Поверить в то, что Кайло Рен – магистр Рыцарей Рен, правая рука верховного лидера Первого Ордена Сноука – тут просто случайно мимо пролетал?

Кайло выжидательно смотрел на неё, но Рей никак не могла придумать, как узнать у него больше, не выдав при этом никакой информации. Он недовольно закатил глаза, ему явно надоело тратить время с ней в подсобке и, судя по всему, он посчитал нужным заняться решением своей проблемы в более подходящем для этого месте, что совсем не устраивало Рей.

– Нет, погоди, – она потянулась и схватила его за рукав, но, вместо того, чтобы задержать Кайло, она запнулась и упала на него, врезавшись лбом прямо ему в подбородок. Если раньше никто не обратил внимания на двух чудаков, решивших поболтать в тесноте подсобки с запасными деталями, то их стоны боли точно слышал весь ангар прибытия-отбытия.

– Твою мать, – от удара у Рей даже выступили слёзы, – я споткнулась.

– А я был уверен, что, – судя по сдавленному голосу, ему тоже крепко досталось, и теперь он отчаянно тёр подбородок, стараясь прогнать боль, – это неудачная попытка нападения.

В этот самый момент Рей была готова проклясть учителя с его требованием закупить припасы. _Слетай сегодня, Рей. Завтра начнем изучать новую технику. Ты не должна будешь отвлекаться._ Если бы не учитель, её бы здесь не было (по крайней мере, ей очень хотелось в это верить). Она быстро вытерла глаза.

– Я просто хотела сказать, что у меня есть аккумулятор, – отпустила его рукав и сделала шаг назад, в этот раз внимательно посмотрев себе под ноги, – если надо.

Он молчал, наверняка взвешивая все за и против. Она чувствовала его нетерпение и раздражение из-за вынужденной задержки, но... Брать крайне важные детали корабля у гипотетического врага, – с которым ты, правда, в непонятных отношениях, – не самая хорошая идея. Рей бы не стала этого делать. Наверное.

– Или могу помочь купить, – предложила она еще вариант, – я знаю хорошее место. Цена соответствует качеству.

– Я хорошо разбираюсь в технике, – он не стал говорить, что не стоит пытаться обмануть его, но Рей прекрасно это поняла. – Показывай.

– Я принесу. Где твой корабль?

– Место С7.

– Через пару минут буду.

В ответ он просто кивнул, развернулся и вышел из подсобки, всё еще потирая ушибленный подбородок.

* * *

На месте С7 было пусто. Рей потопталась и огляделась в нерешительности. Все-таки не просто пролетал мимо. Надо срочно предупредить генерала о засаде и сматываться пока не схватили. Как глупо она себя повела! Надо было сразу попытаться проследить за ним, а не вести нелепые беседы! Рей резко развернулась и приготовилась уже бежать обратно к своему кораблю, но практически сразу уткнулась в обтянутое черным плечо.

– Передумала? – спросил он недовольно, отступив от неё на шаг, возвращая им обоим личное пространство.

– Ты обманул меня, – возмутилась она, указывая на пустое стояночное место.

– Вовсе нет, – он сам взял у неё из рук аккумулятор и стал внимательно изучать, – просто назначил встречу на нейтральной территории.

Она скрестила руки на груди, стараясь выровнять дыхание и обрести утерянный баланс.

– Хочешь чтобы я как можно скорей покинул этот идеальный для тайных убежищ край вселенной? – он сделал небольшую паузу и провел рукой над аккумулятором, явно применяя силу.

– С чего ты взял? – тут же ощетинилась она, буквально чувствуя, как у неё волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Он знал или догадывался?

– У тебя всё на лице написано, – не без иронии в голосе отметил он.

– Твоё присутствие меня напрягает, – смысла с ним спорить или отрицать очевидное все-таки не было.

Кайло едва заметно кивнул. Как будто его более чем устраивало такое объяснение.

– Расслабься, меня не интересуют эти игры, – он смерил её тяжёлым взглядом, она совершенно не могла прочитать его. Ей хотелось провалится под землю. Она стала сильней, стабильней, умней, хитрей, но иногда рядом с ним вновь превращалась в ту перепуганную загнанную девчонку из леса Такоданы. Она ненавидела это чувство своей беспомощности и его превосходства. Она прекрасно знала, что не должна ничего испытывать по этому поводу. Учитель был бы недоволен.

А еще Рей хотелось уточнить, не интересуют сейчас или не интересуют больше в принципе, но она молчала. Страшно было услышать ответ.

– Хороший аккумулятор. Сколько?

Им были нужны кредиты на припасы. Ей были нужны кредиты, чтобы теперь купить аккумулятор себе, потому что этот она вытащила из своего собственного корабля.

– Нисколько, – передернула плечами она. – За Планету без иллюзий. Не люблю долги.

Неожиданно он усмехнулся – может быть, вспоминая, а может быть из-за чего другого. Рей не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что на самом деле происходит у него в голове, и не была уверена, что хотела бы этого.

– Твои эмоции и сила никогда не должны заглушать общий фон, – он повел рукой, и она почувствовала, как вокруг неё образуется кокон из тишины на всех уровнях. – Все, что ты есть, не должно быть громче этой тишины вокруг тебя. Тренируйся скрываться, иначе многим рискуешь в наши неспокойные времена.

Он едва заметно улыбнулся и снова повел рукой. Её накрыло окружающим миром и _его_ силой, которая была везде, которая разлилась по ангару, как озеро, и затопила всё вокруг. Неудивительно, что она не почувствовала его рядом, когда пять минут назад едва не впечаталась носом в его плечо. Его присутствие было практически осязаемым, и он совершенно точно не собирался скрываться, но – она не сомневалась – смог бы. Если бы посчитал нужным. И тут она поняла, что он чувствовал её задолго до того, как она с ним заговорила.

* * *

Она смотрела, как он, широко шагая, направляется к своему совсем не примечательному кораблю – стандартному транспортнику, ничем не выдающему принадлежность владельца к высшему эшелону власти Первого Ордена, – и старалась придумать, как она объяснит генералу Органе, что ей нужно триста семьдесят кредитов на аккумулятор. Вариант «сказать правду» даже не рассматривался. Также она решила не размышлять – примерно никогда – о том, что Кайло Рен только что два раза свободно применил к ней силу, а она даже не подумала закрыться или защититься. Она совершенно не чувствовала опасности в его действиях и прекрасно понимала, насколько обманчиво и фатально это ощущение может оказаться.

Проклятые _сно_ ** _видения_ ** с иллюзией покоя.


End file.
